As with the invention described in Patent Document 1, a large-scale analyzing system with a multi-sample processing capability includes main conveyance lines for conveying samples, and a plurality of analyzers arranged along the main conveyance lines and each equipped with analytical reaction units, sample dispensing units for dispensing a sample into dispensed samples for the analytical reaction units, and reagent supply units for supplying to each reaction unit a reagent corresponding to an analysis item. In the analyzing system that collectively analyzes multiple samples using the analyzers, the reagent to be used for measuring one kind of analysis item is supplied to each of the analyzers for the system to determine whether the quantity of corresponding reagent in one analyzer is sufficient.
In the case where a reagent is insufficient, the system conveys the corresponding sample to another analyzer possessing the reagent, and this analyzer conducts the sample. This sequence has enabled clinical or laboratory tests without causing a stoppage of any analyzers due to an insufficiency of a reagent, and thus contributed to rapid reporting of test results.
In sample preprocessing and conveying systems each with a plurality of automatic analyzers connected thereto, sample conveyance destinations are determined by parameterizing measurement items and processing capabilities of the automatic analyzers from load states of the automatic analyzers and a congestion status of conveyance lines so that measurement results can be obtained earlier.